100 Years of Friendship
by princess.alli.of.denmark
Summary: Spencer and JJ gets involved in a car accident and everything changes. Spencer goes to prison and JJ suffers from PTSD. David and Alex has an "secret" affair.
1. Chapter 1

Reid POV:  
>I was sitting at the local coffee shop, where I live. Every Saturday morning, I get my coffee and breakfast at the coffee shop. I usually eat some bread with butter or peanut butter and two fried eggs for breakfast. I was reading the newspaper, when I heard a voice from the bar where I ordered breakfast.<br>"I need a double coffee with sweeteners and a chocolate cookie" said the voice. There was no doubt that the voice belonged to my friend, Alex Blake. I watched her waiting for her coffee. I wanted to say something to her, but it was so hard. I couldn't even say hi. I missed her so much. She wasn't a part of our team for so long, but somehow she became my best friend very fast. She always understood me. While I was debated with myself, the Alex Blake voice said:  
>"Spencer?"<br>It was a long time ago I heard her say my name. I looked at her; fake smiled and asked her to sit with me. She took her double coffee and her chocolate cookie and walked over to my table.  
>"It's such a long time ago! How are you?" she asked and sat down.<br>"I'm fine, thanks. How about you?" I asked.  
>"I'm great, but I miss you guys." She said and smiled.<br>"We miss you too."  
>"You are not fine, are you?" she asked and looked at me a bit more serious.<br>I wasn't, but I didn't really want to say anything. I've just got out of a relationship. I really loved the girl, and she was supposed to move in with me, but that night in November, everything changed.  
>"Who was she?" she asked.<br>It took me about ten seconds to realize how hurt I was. It hurt a lot more than I thought when I should talk about it.  
>"Her name is Emma." I said.<br>"What happened?".  
>Alex never looked at me like everybody else does. She didn't treat me like a baby.<br>"She cheated on me." I said.  
>It was that day in November. I was late, and I know Emma would get really upset. I had bought flowers to apologize with. When I got home, I heard some noises from the living room, and when I entered the room, I saw that she had sex with a man. The man was a co-worker from her work.<br>"I'm so sorry to hear that. Can I do anything?" she asked.  
>"No." I said.<br>I stared down at the table. If I should talk about it, I wanted to talk with Alex, but not at a coffee shop. I was afraid that I would start to cry.  
>"Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked.<br>I nodded and we left the coffee shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake POV:  
>I've missed the team for a long time, and when I saw Spencer at the coffee shop, I got so excited, but when I saw he was sad, I got very sad too. After he got shot in his neck, and after he reminded me of Ethan, I quit the job. It was too much. And it was too much to see him like this. We didn't talk much, when we walked over to the park nearby. I knew Spencer didn't want to talk in public, so I would ask him when we were in the park, where nobody else was. He looked older since I last saw him. I wondered his sleeping and eating habits. He looked so thin too. I knew when he got sad, he would stop eating and he wouldn't get enough sleep.<br>"Did you love her very much?" I asked, when we came to the park.  
>"Yes." He answered and looked down.<br>The girl must have been a really nice girl, since he loved her that much. Spencer didn't trust everybody; you had to earn his trust.  
>"Why did you love her?" I asked.<br>He looked up like it was a weird question.  
>"What do you mean?" he asked.<br>"Why did you love her?" I repeated.  
>"I… She was… different."<br>"Different how?"  
>"She was not like everybody else. She liked books, old movies, Indian food and quotes. I could discuss math with her." He said.<br>"So she was smart?"  
>"Yes, she was very smart. So smart, that she could cheat on me for five months without me knowing anything, and I'm a profiler!" he said a bit angrily.<br>Spencer hated when he felt stupid. He wasn't stupid, but he suffered from low self-esteem sometimes.  
>"It's not your fault. How should you know? You work so much."<br>"I should have known. She changed. She went to the city more often, she didn't pick up her phone and her mood changed. I asked her if something was wrong, but every time she said no. I had a clue that something was wrong, but I never thought she would cheat on me. I loved her so much." He said.  
>It was typically Spencer, blaming himself for everything. If his mother had a bad time, he blamed himself. If someone on the team was in trouble or hurt, he blamed himself. He blamed himself for not being there or for not doing things well enough. He couldn't see that we all loved him, and everything wasn't his fault.<br>"It's not you, it's her. She was the one who cheated, not you." I said.  
>"Yes, but why did she cheat on me? Because I wasn't good enough?" he said and blamed himself again.<br>It started to rain, very much.  
>"I have to go!" Spencer said and started to walk.<br>"No, wait!"  
>He turned around and looked at me. He was already wet all over.<br>"James and I are having a BBQ party. Do you want to come?" I asked.  
>"I don't…."<br>"Bring rest of the team! It's on Friday!" I said and walked in the other direction.  
>I didn't want him to have a chance to say no. I wanted to see him and the team. It was such a long time ago, and I thought Spencer would be a nice date to my friend, Lily. Of course he wouldn't know it was a date, and I did also have to ask Lily over first.<br>While I was walking home, I wonder how I should get the BBQ party less awkward. I knew Spencer wouldn't be talking to Lily, because he was shy. And Lily was a bit shy too. I knew it would be a bit difficult, but it would be fun too.


	3. Chapter 3

Reid POV:  
>I was on my way to work, when my phone rang. It was Alex.<br>"Hi Spencer! How are you?" she asked.  
>"I'm on my way to work." I said.<br>I was glad she called. I enjoyed talking to her – she was a really good friend and she understood me.  
>"Do you remember the BBQ party tonight?" she asked.<br>"Yes, I do."  
>"Lily is coming, and she is looking forward to meet you. I have told her about you."<br>"Ohh…"  
>"Only nice things – you don't have to worry. Have you asked the team, do they want to come?" she asked.<br>"No, but I'll do it today." I assured her.  
>"Ok, thank you Spencer. I'll see you, and maybe the team too, tonight!" she said.<br>"Yes." I said and she hung up.  
>I didn't want to go to the BBQ party. I wasn't the party type. I was a bit nervous about meeting Lily and the other guests. If nobody else from the team wanted to go, I wouldn't be going either. I would feel it was too awkward.<br>When I came inside the federal building, everyone was running around. The only person from my team, I could find was JJ. She was talking on the phone, and my guess was that it was Hotch.  
>"Spence! You need to go on the jet. We have been waiting for you." JJ said.<br>I didn't understand why they were so stressed out – I wasn't late, but it was probably a case. When I came on the jet, I could see that everyone except from JJ was there. They were looking at files and photos of crime scenes.  
>"Where is JJ?" Morgan asked.<br>"I think she is coming." I said.  
>Kate gave me the files and some of the photos.<br>"The police in West Virginia have might found the UnSub, who murdered the four women last week. They have a man in custody and he fits the profile. We are going to talk to him to find out if he is the UnSub, and if he isn't the UnSub, we will continue searching for him." Hotch said.  
>JJ came, and we took off. When we arrived to West Virginia a policeman was waiting for us. We should drive in his and his partner's car. We didn't talk much in the car, because we didn't have much to say. If it was the UnSub, we shouldn't do a new profile, but if it was, we should, so I started to wonder if it wasn't him, who else it could be and how the profile could look like then. When we arrived to the police station there was a huge crowd of policemen and journalists.<br>"Why so many people?" I asked.  
>"We contacted the news, and our police men are informing the journalists that we have caught that son of a bitch who did it." The police man said.<br>"What?" JJ asked.  
>"You can't tell the journalists about it!" I said.<br>"Why? He did it." The police man said.  
>"We can't know for sure. We can't just assume that it's him, it could be the wrong man." I said.<br>The police man didn't say more. I wonder what would happen to him, if he wasn't the right guy. I knew what would happen. It was a small town and everybody knew everybody and in small towns; people talks. The police station inside was empty, except from two police men and the UnSub in the interrogation room. The UnSub was tall, bald and his weight was around 390 pounds. I should interview him with JJ, but before I got a chance to speak:  
>"I killed them." The UnSub said.<br>I looked at JJ, who thought the same as me; we had to be sure. We asked a lot of questions, like we were supposed to, and he answered every of them. He knew details from the murder, who he couldn't have known except if he'd killed the victims.  
>"I'm looking forward to prison." He said with a smile.<br>"Why?" I asked.  
>He looked at me and started to laugh. I will admit that he scared me a little bit.<br>"Because then I can have someone like you to be my bitch." He said and laughed.  
>I left the interrogation room with JJ. The team and I agreed; he had done it, and now it was up to the judge to find out what should happen to him. Two of the police men gave us a ride to the airport. When we got on the jet, I started to make coffee, Morgan joked about my love life and JJ started to read the next case.<br>"Reid, do you want to go with us into the town, when we arrive?" Morgan asked.  
>"I have plans. Alex is holding a BBQ party. She wants to see all of us." I said.<br>"A BBQ party? When did you talk to Alex?" Morgan asked.  
>"Last Saturday."<br>"I'll go with you." JJ said.  
>And the rest of the team would also be there. Now I had to prepare my mind to meet Lily, and the other guests, when we arrived. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Reid POV:

JJ and I were on our way to Alex's house. We had borrowed Morgan's car. We talked about Henry; he couldn't sleep at night because of nightmares. And JJ couldn't sleep because Henry couldn't sleep. She looked really tired.  
>"Morgan told me about your blind date, Lily" JJ said.<br>"What, no. It's not a date." I said and looked at her.  
>"Are you nervous?" she teased.<br>"It's not a date."  
>I looked at the highway again, and out of nowhere there were two sharp headlights.<br>"Reid!" yelled JJ, but it was too late.  
>I hit the car and everything went black..<p>

JJ POV:  
>When the car had stopped I looked out of the window. The car we hit was upside down 50 meters away from us. I looked at Spencer, he didn't move.<br>"Spence!" I whispered.  
>He didn't answer. I could see he had hurt his head. Blood was running down his face. His arm looked weird – it wasn't supposed to look like that. I couldn't find my phone, so I took Spencer's phone from his pocket and called 911.<br>"What is the emergency?" asked a woman.  
>"Me and my co-worker… We hit the car. He is bleeding. And the other car, I don't think…" I started.<br>"Who is bleeding ma'am?" she asked.  
>"Spencer… My co-worker."<br>"There is an ambulance on the way. Where is he bleeding from?" she asked.  
>"I think we need more than one ambulance." I said.<br>I couldn't see the person in the other car. Spencer still didn't move.  
>"There is more ambulances on the way." The woman said.<br>I couldn't stop wondering; were there children in the other car? I had to see it. I had to help them.  
>"Ma'am?" the woman said.<br>"I need to help them." I said and started to move. My hand ached.  
>"You have to stay in the car ma'am. If you are hurt, it can go more wrong, if you starts to move." The woman said.<br>"I have to help them." I said, and crawled out of the car.  
>I could see a man moving inside the other car. I ran as fast as I could against it, and when I came over there, I could see there was more than one person in the car.<br>"Hello!" I yelled.  
>"Help us!" a man yelled.<br>I sat down so I could talk to the man.  
>"The help is on the way!" I said.<br>He started to scream. I thought he was in shock. I started to go back to Spencer. On my way over there, I saw two ambulances.  
>"Here! Here!" I screamed.<br>When they arrived, two paramedics came over to me.  
>"You need to help them! My co-worker is in that car and there are two men and a woman in the other car." I said.<br>"How are you?" asked one of them.  
>"You need to help them!" I repeated.<p>

When we arrived to the hospital, I was examined by a doctor. I had broke my wrist and got some bruises and wounds. One of the wounds should have stitches.  
>"How is he?" I asked.<br>"Who?" asked the doctor.  
>"Spencer, my co-worker."<br>He didn't answer immediately.  
>"We don't know anything yet." He answered.<br>"What about the others?" I asked.  
>"One of the men survived with two broken legs and some bruises."<br>"What about the other man and the woman?"  
>"They didn't make it. I'm sorry."<br>It was so surreal. One minute Spencer and I talked and laughed and the next minute, I couldn't get in touch with him and two people lost their lives.  
>"Do you need to call somebody?" the doctor asked.<br>The first person I thought of was Alex.  
>"Yes." I answered.<br>The doctor took me out on the hallway to a phone. I typed the number and called.  
>"Hello?" said Alex.<br>I couldn't say anything.  
>"Hello?" she repeated.<br>"We are on the hospital.. We.. The car.. Spencer…"  
>"I'm on my way. Have you called the team?" she asked.<br>I hang up, sat down and started to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex POV:  
>The first thing I saw when I came inside the hospital, was JJ sitting on the hallway. Her hand was in plaster and she had some bruises and wounds on her arms. She had been crying.<br>"JJ!" I said and walked over to her.  
>"Alex…" she said.<br>I could see she was afraid.  
>"How are you?" I asked.<br>She didn't answer, but looked down at the floor.  
>"Where is Spencer?" I asked.<br>"In that room." She said and pointed.  
>I couldn't stop thinking. How was he? Was he alive?<br>"How is he?" I asked.  
>"I don't know. The doctors don't know anything yet. I don't think he is awake." She said.<br>I sat down beside her. We talked about the accident. She couldn't remember much, but maybe it was a good thing.  
>"I'm sorry." She said.<br>"What are you sorry about?" I asked.  
>She was probably going to say she was sorry for the accident, but it wasn't her fault.<br>"We didn't come to your BBQ party." She said.  
>"Ohh.. It is fine, JJ. Don't think about it. The most important is that you and Spencer are alive."<br>"But what if he doesn't survive?"  
>I didn't want to think about it. He meant everything to me, after he got shot in the neck. He reminded me of Ethan, and I couldn't lose him again.<br>"He will." I said and I realized my own uncertainty.

TWO HOURS LATER:  
>The doctor came out of the room, with a sad face. I hoped for the best, but expected the worst.<br>"He sleeps. He got some wounds and bruises, a broken arm and a minor concussion. He will be fine and can go to work in two weeks." The doctor said.  
>I went from worried to happy, and to worried again. I was happy, because he didn't die. But I was worried, because I knew that when he woke up again he would blame himself for the accident. He would say sorry to JJ a million times and he wouldn't ever forgive himself, because two people died.<br>"It's him. He is the one we hit." JJ said and pointed on a tall man with dark hair.  
>The man looked at us. He looked very angry.<br>"I think he is coming over here." I said.  
>And I was right. The man came over here, and started to talk to JJ.<br>"He killed them." The man said.  
>"It was an accident." I said.<br>"Shut up!" the man yelled.  
>He was angry. He probably blamed JJ and Spencer for the accident. I did understand why he was angry; two of his love-ones were killed, and he saw it.<br>"He is going to pay for what he did." The man said.  
>"Take it easy." I said.<br>"Shut up!" he screamed.  
>JJ was frightened and started to cry a little bit.<br>"It was an accident!" I said a little higher.  
>"The police said to me, that he was inattentive, and didn't paid attention to his driving. That means, it is his fault and he killed my family, so he has to pay. If he wasn't a federal agent, I would have killed him. But since he is, I have contacted my lawyer, and he is going to prison!" said the man and leaved.<br>My first thought was that the man was very sad and angry. My next thought was that he was an idiot. And my third thought was he was right. Spencer didn't paid attention. He could go to prison for this.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex POV:  
>The doctor came to us, and said we could see Spencer. When I opened the door, I could see him lying in the bed. He had plaster on the left arm, and a lot of dressing on. He looked very tiny and very tired.<br>"Hi Spencer." I said.  
>"Hi Alex."<br>He looked at me with his big brown bambi eyes.  
>"How are you?" I asked.<br>"I'm fine"  
>But I could see he wasn't fine, but I guessed it wasn't the right time to ask about more. The doctor came in and said there was a man who wanted to talk to Spencer. It was found to be the other mans lawyer.<br>"Hello Spencer Reid. I'm here on Mr. Stevens' way. He wanted me to say, that he is making a case out of this, and you have to stand in court in a month." The lawyer said.  
>"But it was an accident." Spencer said.<br>"Mr. Stevens does not see it as an accident and neither do I." he said and leaved the room.  
>Spencer looked back at me and I could see he was confused. But the lawyer was right; it did look a bit bad.<br>"You have to get a lawyer." I said.  
>"But I can't afford one." He said.<br>"Then you will get a free one."  
>"I don't want to go to prison! There is a reason why it is free lawyers!"<br>"Calm down. Everything is going to be alright."  
>I wasn't sure about it was going to be alright, I just didn't want him to freak out. He had to get a lawyer, and it had to be a good one, because he should not go to prison. I didn't know what to say, and I was saved by Aaron and David, who came inside the room. I felt something which reminded me of joy – it always happened when I saw David.<br>"How are you?" Aaron asked Spencer.  
>"I'm fine. But I need a lawyer." Spencer answered.<br>"Yes you do, and we have already found one for you. You don't have to worry; everything is going to be like it was before."  
>I knew Aaron wasn't sure about it, and neither were David and I. But if Spencer had to get better, we had to stay positive, so we did.<p>

Reid POV:  
>I was afraid. I was afraid that the lawyer wasn't good enough. I hated myself for killing those people. I wished I could die instead of them. I couldn't even look at JJ. I had almost got her killed, and now she maybe had got PTSD. I couldn't ever forgive myself, I wouldn't ever forgive myself. I wanted to crawl in a black hole in the ground and never come up again.<br>"Spencer?" said a woman's voice, which belonged to JJ.  
>She came in and walked over to me. I wished she would have punched me in my face.<br>"I'm so sorry." I said.  
>She hugged me and kissed my forehead. I hated myself very much more when I saw her broken wrist.<br>"I'm sorry." I said, but I knew it was far from enough to apologize with.  
>I knew I couldn't apologize for what I had done. Two people died, and thousands of apologizes would not have been enough. Maybe I should have killed myself.<br>"It's okay." She said.  
>It wasn't okay. I hated myself for even thinking. I hated myself for being alive. I could feel her tears on my shoulder, and I started to cry myself. A nurse came in.<br>"Visiting time is over." She said.  
>"We have to go." David said.<br>Alex stroked me on my arm, and left the room with David and Hotch.  
>"Are you going to stay for a night?" I asked JJ.<br>"No, the doctor said I could go home today." She said.  
>She hugged me one more time, and left the room. I didn't know what to think. I wish it never had happened. I didn't want to be alone, but I didn't want to be with somebody either. I just wanted to disappear. <p>


	7. Chapter 7

Reid POV:  
>When my lawyer stepped inside the door, everything went from unreal to very serious. Most of the time I read books, because it's almost the only thing you can do when you are laying on a hospital bed. I don't think on anything else than the book when I read, so most of the time on the hospital I didn't think about the two people or JJ. Well, I tried not to do it, but it was very hard. When I slept I dreamed about my work, my life outside the work and my ex girlfriend. I didn't dream about the accident. But when I woke up again, I remembered everything, and that moment where my lawyer stepped inside the door, I swear I wanted to die. I hoped he was good, so I didn't have to go to jail, but in the same time, I wished I would get punishment for what I had done.<br>"Hello Spencer Reid. I'm John Edwards and I'm your lawyer. You need to tell me everything about the accident, your past and yourself." He said.  
>I didn't want to tell him anything. I killed those people. I didn't pay attention on the road. I knew he wanted to know something about my past, like if I had a mental illness or something else in the family, which could had made me to do it on purpose. My mother's schizophrenia had nothing to do with it, and there were no other mental diseases in my past or family. What should I say about myself? That I was an idiot and a killer?<br>"So what happened?" he asked.  
>"I didn't pay attention on the road." I said.<br>He didn't say anything for about two minutes. I knew it wasn't what he wanted to hear.  
>"What about your past? Have you experienced something traumatic?" he asked.<br>"No." I said and looked down on my hands.  
>"Is there mental illness in your family?" he asked.<br>I considered lying. I knew he would ask a lot of questions about my mother and me, and then he would use it in court, and if he did that, I could not work as a federal agent anymore.  
>"My mother suffers from paranoid schizophrenia." I said.<br>"Do you have a mental disorder as well?" he asked.  
>"No." I said.<br>He didn't ask more about mental illness or my past.  
>"So how are you, Spencer?" he asked.<br>"Not great."  
>He started talking about law and a lot of other things. I didn't want to listen. I saw the car accident for my eyes again. Everything was so unreal, like it didn't happen. I wish it hadn't happened.<p>

JJ POV:  
>I couldn't stop thinking about Spencer. I felt bad because I was back on work, and he wasn't. Alex had started to come in our breaks. She was on Rossi's office most of the time. First I thought they just talked, but last night I saw Rossi kiss Alex. They didn't know I saw it. I wanted to ask Rossi, but I was afraid he might would get angry with me.<br>"JJ?"  
>It was Pen. After the car accident she was become so obsessive with my well being. I loved her for caring about me, but she didn't have to think about me all the time. She looked forward to see Spencer at work, but we all knew it wouldn't be right now. He had to heal and go throw a trial and maybe also PSTD or depression before he could go to work. I wished everything was like it was before. I wished I hadn't talked to Spencer while we were driving. It was my fault he didn't paid attention and it was my fault if he should go to prison.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Alex POV:  
>It was almost six weeks since the car accident. Today was the day where Spencer should go to court and get his judgment. The team and I were at court with him to support him. David sat next to me, and he was holding my hand because he felt I needed it.<br>"Do you think he will go free?" I asked David.  
>"I'm not sure." He said and looked at Spencer.<br>I couldn't see Spencer's face, but I knew he would have his poker-face on.  
>"The judge is here now." JJ said.<br>I looked at the other people. There were a lot of people, and many of them were crying. I didn't think it was because of Spencer. He didn't know those people, so they must have been here because of the two people who were killed in the accident. Two rows behind me, I saw Emma – Spencer's ex girlfriend. What was she doing here?  
>Emma's face was empty. She didn't look like she was sad or happy. The judge said the judgments, and Spencer was going to prison for one year. I knew he was in panic, but he didn't show it to the public. The other people looked very happy, and I was angry with them, because they didn't know the whole story. They didn't know Spencer. He was so sweet, and he would never harm anyone on purpose. JJ was crying and she kept telling herself it was her fault. Morgan hugged her and said everything would be alright. We all knew it wasn't the truth, but it's a lie everyone don't want to use, but they do use it when you have nothing else to say. I looked at David. He had tears in his eyes. I don't think I never had seen David cry. I wanted to cry too, but I didn't feel sad. I felt nothing. It was like it wasn't happening. I realized Spencer had to go to prison and worse – it was a bad prison, where people were treated badly.<p>

Reid POV:  
>Everything went from dreamy to very real. I wanted to die when the policemen took me away from court. All these people were just standing there and watching me like I was a criminal. Now I knew how it felt to be someone who had to go to prison, like all the UnSubs we had sent to prison. I wondered if there were some of the UnSubs in the prison where I had to go. If that was the case, I knew I hadn't much more time to live in.<br>When the policemen and I got to the car which would drive me to the prison, the team called my name. JJ was the first person who talked to me.  
>"I'm so sorry." She said.<br>"Is there anything we can do?" Morgan asked.  
>"Kill me." I said and got into the car.<br>There was so many people and cameras outside the car. I knew the story would hit the newspapers the next day. It wouldn't look great: "FBI-agent kills two people in car accident." I couldn't stop thinking about my mother. What should I tell her? What would she said to me? Would she think I was a killer?  
>"What were you thinking on?" one of the policemen asked.<br>"What do you mean?" I asked.  
>"Why did you kill those people?" he asked.<br>"I didn't kill them on purpose. It was an accident." I said.  
>"Why are you going to prison then?"<br>I didn't know what to say. I could say the judge was wrong, but then he would properly say everyone says that. It didn't matter, because I had to go to prison, and I didn't want to talk more about it. I couldn't say if I hated myself more for killing those people or if I was more afraid of the people in the prison. I didn't ever think I should kill somebody, or be in a car accident. I do believe in statistics, and I know there is a higher risk to be in a car accident than to be in an airplane that crash down. I did almost fly every day, but there would be a higher risk to die in a car accident.  
>"Get out of the car." The policeman said when we arrived.<br>I looked at the huge building, when I stepped out. It was like being in a movie. The prison looked like those in movies. I was scared.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex POV:  
>Everyone from the team were silent. I walked hand in hand with David – I didn't care about the fact we were supposed to be secret dating. It didn't matter anymore. JJ and Morgan walked side by side and rest of the team walked apart from each other. Everybody had an empty face on, but I knew their minds worked hard.<br>"What can we do?" asked Kate.  
>"There is nothing to do." Hotch answered.<br>"There must be something to do!" said Morgan.  
>Morgan didn't ever give up on anything. He was a fighter and often a winner too.<br>"We can go see Spencer tomorrow?" I asked.  
>"I don't know if that's a good idea." Hotch said.<br>"I want to go." JJ said and looked at me.  
>I nodded. JJ really had to stop blaming herself for the accident. But I was glad she wanted to go with me. I wasn't sure if Spencer wanted to see us, but I had to see him.<br>"Do you want to go home with me?" David asked.  
>"Yes." I said and looked at him. He looked happier than he did in court. But I knew he wasn't happy.<p>

When we got to David's apartment, he stopped up and looked at me.  
>"You have to know Alex; it is not your fault this happened to JJ and Spencer. There was nothing you could have done. Spencer doesn't want you to feel bad or sad. He would feel much worse if he knew you were sad." He said.<br>I didn't know what to say, because he was right. I felt it was my fault, or I felt like I had to do something.  
>"I know." I said.<br>"I don't think you do. But I would like to think on something else than sadness right now." He said and kissed me.  
>I really loved David. He always knew what I felt, even if I didn't knew it by myself. He was always there for me and I knew he loved me back.<p>

Reid POV:  
>Everybody was screaming and yelling when I walked down the hallway in the prison. I didn't like it, because normally I hate high sounds, but in this case it felt like a really bad migraine.<br>"There is a bitch in sight!" one of the prisoners yelled out loud.  
>Some of the prisoners whistled at me. I was looking forward to my cell, because the guards had promised me a cell by my own.<br>"You are lucky if you survive a day." One of the guards said and pushed me into my cell.  
>The two guards closed and locked the door and left me. In my cell was a bed, a toilet and a tiny desk. The walls were grey and there were a lot of bad words and drawings on them. I wonder if I could see the moon through the little window when it became night. I sat on my bed and looked at my very orange suit. I looked like a giant orange. I couldn't sleep, and I think it was because of my fear for the next day.<p>

THE NEXT DAY:  
>The guards walked around on the hallways and yelled at the prisoners and me. I was quickly out of bed, and I had to pee. But I didn't want to pee in front of everyone else, and that would be a problem here. My door got unlocked and the guards came to follow me to breakfast. It was probably a routine for new prisoners. The canteen was full of people in orange. I got into the queue to get some breakfast. When it was my turn I chose a piece of bread, an egg and some peanut butter. I didn't know breakfast was so nice in prisons. The man behind me grabbed my ass, and I was so close to drop my plate. I walked away like nothing had happened. I found a table where there was nobody else, and ate my breakfast in peace.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Alex POV:  
>When I woke up I saw that David already was out of bed. I could hear him in the kitchen, so I came out of bed to and walked down to the kitchen.<br>"Good morning love!" said David.  
>"Good morning. What are you doing?" I asked.<br>"I'm making banana pancakes. Do you want some?" he asked.  
>"Yes please."<br>I sat down at the table, and got myself a cup of coffee.  
>"Do you want to go see Reid today?" he asked.<br>I had totally forgotten about him. I felt bad, but I think I forgot it because I was a David's place – I almost didn't think of anything else than David, when he was around.  
>"We can do that." I said.<br>"Are you ok? You seem a bit unhappy." He said.  
>"I'm fine. It's just.. I can't imagine Spencer in a prison. I hope he is ok."<br>"We will go and find out?"  
>"Yes." I said and took a sip of my coffee.<p>

While David and I drove in the car it started to rain. There were a lot of cars on the road and people walked all over the place. It looked like any other day – it looked like nothing had changed. Now I could understand how people could get so upset, when other people pretended like nothing had happened, when they had lost their love ones. On the other side there was no change in the other people's life, because they didn't know the team or me. It just felt so unreal that is should happen to us. Why us?  
>"I can see the building." David said.<br>I looked up and saw the huge building through the window. It looked like a really depressing place to be. It looked like a normal prison, but I felt it was darker – more insane. When we came inside the three doors with locks, we were met by a guard.  
>"Are you here to see Spencer?" the guard asked.<br>"Yes." David and I said on the same time.  
>"Come with me."<br>We walked through a tiny room into a larger room. The room was divided in two – one part to the prisoners and one part to the visitors. There was no Spencer in sight.  
>"Why are there so many doors with locks on? Is two not enough?" I asked.<br>Normally prisons would have two doors with locks, so prisoners couldn't escape. I think the third door was completely unnecessary.  
>"No. We had to get a third door, because of the prisoners escaped. He attacked the guards with a knife." The guard said.<br>"Where did he have the knife from?" I asked.  
>"We don't know. Wait here and I will find Spencer for you." He said and left the room.<br>David and I sat down and looked at each other. He looked tired and a bit confused.  
>"Is there something wrong?" I asked.<br>"Something doesn't seem right. I don't know what it is, but maybe Spencer can tell us." He said.  
>"I hope he is ok. It seems like a pretty tough prison."<br>The door went up and in came a guard and Spencer. He looked very tired and his eye circles were clearer than usual. The orange suit didn't fit him and the color made him look sick.  
>"Hi.." Spencer said when he sat down.<br>"Hi.. How are you?" I asked.  
>Spencer hadn't buttoned the upper button in his orange suit, because the button was missing. I saw a bruise on his collarbone. Had someone beaten him?<br>"I'm ok." He answered and looked down on the table.  
>"Where did you get that bruise?" David asked.<br>I was not the only one who had noticed it.  
>"I fell last night."<br>"On you hit your collarbone?"  
>"Yes." He answered.<br>David looked at Spencer like he always did on people who didn't tell the truth.  
>"How are you? And please speak the truth" he asked.<br>"I hate being here. I'm not like anyone in here. They talk really bad and they keep fighting over nothing. Many of them are really big and do exercise all day long. But I have found a shadow out in the yard, where I can be alone and read a book. Everything goes fine, when I'm invisible. I wasn't invisible yesterday, and that is why I got the bruise." He said.  
>Time ran out and the guard took Spencer away. David and I left the prison with many thoughts on how we could help Spencer. He deserved better. <p>


	11. Chapter 11

Reid POV:  
>I almost cried when I had to leave Alex and David. I missed them and my team so much. I thought they would look like I was a really bad person, but they didn't. Alex talked to me like she always did and David asked deeper into my mind – like he used to do.<br>"You have to go to the yard now." the guard said.  
>I didn't say anything because I knew the guards wouldn't listen to me and they felt best when we didn't talk to them. If I could be one of their favorites, I would might survive being in prison. The guard took me to the yard. There were a lot of prisoners. They did workout or hang in gangs. I walked down to my safety place with my book.<br>"Who the fuck are you! Go the fuck away!" a man yelled at me, when I came to my safety place.  
>He had taken my place, so I had to find a new one. I knew there weren't any other places, which meant that I had to join the other prisoners. While I was walking around in the yard, a man came up to me.<br>"You have to do something for me." He said.  
>"No, I don't." I answered.<br>"If you don't do this for me, I'll promise you that you won't be able to walk for the next many months, because I will break every bone in your body." He said.  
>I start thinking if he meant what he said, but I wouldn't take any changes.<br>"What do you need from me?" I asked.  
>"You need to swallow some drugs for me. It will be packed into plastic, so it's safe." He said.<br>"What?"  
>"Are you going to do it or not?"<br>"I don't kn…." Before I said my sentence finished he slapped me one in my face.  
>"Are you going to do it or not?" he repeated.<br>"Yes." I said and he walked away.

JJ POV:  
>Hotch had said that I could stay at home for as long as I wanted to, but I started working the day after the accident. I couldn't stop thinking about Spencer, or that I had the feeling, that everyone blamed me for not going to prison. I knew it was just my mind which gave me the quilt, but I didn't like it.<br>"JJ, are you ready to go?" Hotch asked.  
>I nodded and walked out to the jet. I hated myself. I knew I couldn't go on the jet. I had to do something. I couldn't just pretend like nothing had happened.<br>"Hotch!" I yelled.  
>"Yes?" he said and came out of the jet.<br>"I can't go with you." I said.  
>"Do you need a vacation?" he asked.<br>"No.. I'm going to see Spencer."  
>"Okay. Let me know how you're doing?"<br>"Yes." I said and left.  
>I took the train. It was raining and I was depressed. I wanted to do anything for Spencer, because I felt I had ruined his life. I hadn't thought it has to be something with drugs, but when he asked, I felt I couldn't say no, so I said yes to get some drugs for him. Not to him, but for him, so he could give another prisoner the drugs.<br>"I hate myself for have asking you this." Spencer said.  
>"Don't. I will get it for you. Don't worry. And I will also work on getting you out from here. We miss you." I said.<br>"But I can't work for the BAU again." Spencer said.  
>"We can't be sure." I said and hoped he didn't saw my lie.<br>He looked down and started to cry. I wish I could have hugged him, but there was glass between us, so it wasn't possible. A guard came and took him away. I couldn't understand why I couldn't talk to him more than 15 minutes. It was possible a rule in the prison. When I got outside I called Hotch, but it went straight on Voicemail. I called Morgan, but it went straight on Voicemail too. I couldn't reach any other from my team either. What was going on?


	12. Chapter 12

Some weeks later...  
>Reid POV:<br>It went surprising well in prison. I had only got beaten up twice. Today was one of the days where I was beaten up. I had pain in every inch of my body, so I was sent to the nurse here in prison. My one eye didn't want to stop crying. It wasn't because I was sad, it was like when you are outside and there is a lot of wind and your eyes starts to cry and you can't do anything to stop it (except if you go inside of course).  
>"Hello, Spencer. I'm Sophie, and I'm your nurse." the nurse said.<br>She had a white kilt on, white shoes and her dark brown hair was sat up in a ponytail. She had blue eyes and pale skin.  
>"Hello." I said.<br>I felt awkward. When I see a beautiful woman, I get very awkward, and then I feel more awkward and embarrassed, because I can't hide it.  
>"You don't look nice." she said.<br>"Thanks?" I said wondering if she meant I was ugly or if it was a joke.  
>"I meant your eye." she said and laughed.<br>"Ohh.."  
>I wiped the tears away from my eye, and found out that it wasn't tears, but blood. I got frightened and I did almost fell down from the hospital bed.<br>"Shh.. It's not as bad as it looks." Sophie said and came over to me.  
>She took some wadding, dipped it in a cup with water and cleaned the blood away from my eye. It hurt a little bit, but I did never tell her that.<br>"You have to get two stitches." she said and found a needle and some thread.  
>"Wait, what?" I said. I didn't like needles anymore and it should not near my eye.<br>"Are you afraid of needles?" she asked.  
>"No.. But I don't want it in my eye." I answered.<br>"I won't sew your eye. I will give you two stings next to your eye." she said.  
>"It's not that.." I started.<br>"Look, if I don't give you the stitches you will get a really ugly scar. Do you want that?"  
>"No.." I said and looked at her. She looked at me like I was a jerk.<br>"Sit still." she said.  
>I could feel the pain before the needle touched my skin. It didn't hurt much, I think it was my thoughts which were the worst. But I felt a need to puke so I did, in a bucket. I wanted to kill myself. It was so embarrassing.<br>"Are you done?" she asked.  
>I nodded and looked away. She walked out in the hallway, and came back after five minutes with patches and more needles.<br>"Take your suit of." she said.  
>I looked down on my suit. There was blood on the legs. I had got some bruises and a wound on my shin.<br>"It's not necessary." I said and stood up from the bed.  
>"Take your suit of, sit down and stop talking." she said.<br>I stood still. I didn't want to take my suit of, but I knew if I ran out of the door I would be tackled by the prison guards, and it wasn't quite fun last time.  
>"Do it. I don't have all day." she said.<br>I unbuttoned my suit and took it off. I stood in front of a beautiful woman in underpants and hoped my body wouldn't do anything unnecessary to embarrass me.  
>"I have to give you more stitches." she said and looked at bit said. Did she feel sorry for me?<br>"How many?" I asked and looked down at my leg. The wound was bigger than I thought - it looked disgusting.  
>"Eleven."<br>"Can I get anesthesia?" I asked.  
>"No." she said and laughed.<br>I looked away when she started to sew me together. It hurt a lot more than the eye.  
>"Do you think you are in a private hospital with full service?" she asked.<br>"No?" I said wondering what she meant.  
>"Then stop being a baby. You are here because you have broke the law. You are a criminal, not an innocent man though it looks like you are."<br>"It was an accident."  
>I hated being treated like a criminal. It didn't want to hurt those people. Why did people keep talking to me like I was a criminal? Was I a criminal? <p>


	13. Chapter 13

Alex POV:  
>David had behaved strange all day long. He kept talking about nothing and everything, and he seemed nervous, but I couldn't found out why. I was visiting the team today, and they didn't have a case, so we spent most of the day talking about old days. I could see pain in every member of the team, when we talked about funny days, because Spencer wasn't here. It was mostly because of him the days had been funny. I talked to JJ, she seemed so different since the car accident.<br>"How has your last two weeks been?" I asked her.  
>"I couldn't reach the team the other day." she said.<br>"What do you mean?" I asked.  
>"They didn't pick up their phones."<br>I didn't know what to say, but I was saved by Morgan.  
>"JJ, we have talked about this." he said and looked at her.<br>"What happened?" I asked Morgan.  
>"We lost our phone connection in the plane." he answered.<br>"And I thought they were dead." JJ said.  
>"But we weren't." Morgan said and turned the topic to something else.<br>"I think you need help." I said to JJ.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"For your PTSD." I said.  
>"What? No. There is nothing wrong with me." she said.<br>I looked at Hotch and I could see in his eyes he had the same thought as me. She needed help and he would find it for her. I couldn't stop thinking about JJ or Spencer. I still couldn't understand why this had happened to them. These innocent people...

When the evening came, I drove home to David. He had already left work for about three hours ago.  
>"Don't come into the kitchen!" yelled David from the living room.<br>I walked into the living room, where David were reading a book.  
>"What are you doing?" I asked.<br>"I'm reading a book." he said.  
>Like I couldn't see that. I knew he was hidden something from me.<br>"And cooking for us." he continued.  
>"Uhh, what is there on the menu?" I asked and walked over to the kitchen door.<br>"Don't go in there!" he said and blocked the door with himself.  
>"What is it?" I asked.<br>"Two minutes." he said and went into the kitchen.  
>While he was in the kitchen I spent some time looking on pictures and paintings. He had so much art in his home.<br>"Please come inside." he said and opened the door.  
>When I walked inside, I saw a lot of food and a beautiful bouquet of red roses.<br>"What is this?" I asked and sat down.  
>"Wait." he said and turned on some music on.<br>"I have something for you." he said and pulled out a little box from his shirt-pocket.  
>I looked at him, and I could see he was nervous. I started thinking on what it could be, but my mind already knew it.<br>"Alex Blake, will you do me that honor to marry me?" he asked and showed a beautiful ring to me.  
>"Yes." I said without thinking before I spoke.<br>He stood up, came over to me, gave me a hug and kissed me. I was sure about my yes, though I couldn't stop thinking on what I was doing.  
>"We have to tell the team" I said.<br>"I've already told them.." he said.  
>"What? Why didn't I know? How could they keep a poker face for so long?" I asked dumb.<br>"You forget that they are profilers like you and me. We are supposed to keep a poker face even if it's really hard." he said.  
>"But Morgan always tease about love."<br>"It was actually him who said I should go to the next step. And I'm really glad he said that." he said and kissed me one more time. 


	14. Chapter 14

Reid POV:  
>It was Saturday which meant that we could get something else for breakfast than oatmeal. Normally I liked oatmeal, at least oatmeal cookies, but the oatmeal in prison didn't taste that well. For breakfast I chose an orange and some pancakes. While I was walking down to my seat, I saw the nurse, Sophie, through the window. I felt butterflies in my stomach, but they did also hurt a little bit. I guessed it was because I felt so awkward when I was at her hospital room.<br>"Do you like the nurse?" asked one of the prisoners.  
>"No." I said and sat down.<br>"Shall I put you to the nurse?" he asked.  
>"No thank you."<br>I started to peel the orange. It was more difficult to peel an orange, than it used to be, because I had to cut my nails in here. The guards see nails like a weapon - like I could cut someone with my nails. They hadn't ever been super sharp, so it was quite annoying.  
>"He is one of those pretty boys who starts to cry at nothing." said the inmate who talked to me before to another inmate.<br>"Yeah, can you remember the last one? They had to remove his brain from the bathroom, because someone had smashed his head into the floor." said the other inmate.  
>"There was blood everywhere... and body parts."<br>I didn't listen anymore, and after their conversation I couldn't eat anymore, so I walked up to the guard, who were standing next to the door, and asked if I could come back to my cell.  
>"Are you scared of the prison, kid?" the guard asked while we were walking back to my cell.<br>"No." I lied.  
>I didn't want to look like I was a baby.<br>"I can protect you from ending like the last one of your type." he said.  
>"What do you mean?" I asked.<br>"Well.. All you have to do is.. doing the thing." he said.  
>I had no clue on what he was talking about.<br>"What do you mean?" I asked again and felt a bit stupid.  
>"Have sex. With me." he said and looked at me.<br>If it had been a movie, he would have laughed of my shocked face.  
>"So.. Are you going to do it?" he asked and pulled me against the wall with his hand on my upper bottom in my orange suit.<br>"No. No!" I said and walked fast down the hallway.  
>He didn't followed me and luckily for me, my cell door was open. The first thing I did when I locked the door, was puke in the toilet. Afterwards I brushed my teeth while I was thinking on how it would destroy my enamel. After I brushed my teeth I found the book I was reading under my madras. I thought I could read it one more time today, but when I opened the book, I saw something written on first page: "I hope you'll change your mind.".<br>"Because if you don't you will end up like the last kid." the guard said from outside the prison bars. I hadn't seen him standing there before now.  
>"I can take care of myself." I said.<br>I had only got beaten up twice, and I had been there for almost a month, so I thought I'll might survive it.  
>"Well.. It's my fault you're still alive. Every inmate listens to me, and when I said they couldn't kill you or rape you or beat you up more than two times, they didn't. You know why? Because I'm the boss here, and everyone has to follow my orders - is that clear?"<br>He sounded like a bad guy, someone who had to be an inmate, not looking for inmates.  
>"Have you changed your mind?" he asked.<br>"No." I said.  
>I didn't want him to have that power over me.<br>"It's your decision. You just have to know; when you don't choose me, you choose them. And now I won't come and help you, and I can't protect you from anything anymore." he said.  
>"You could." I said and looked down the floor.<br>I knew he had won the game, but I didn't want to give up. I would fight for my life, though I knew I was probably going to lose everything.  
>"But I won't."<br>He left me in silence. I started thinking on how I could survive by my own, when I remembered something my mother used to say: "Faith can move mountains."  
>So I had to believe I could do it, to do it.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Alex POV:  
><em>I ran as fast as I could through the forest. I could feel the silence. David, JJ, Morgan and Kate was behind me. I saw a light between the threes, and I decided to follow it. When I came outside in the light, I saw a deep cliff and at the edge, I saw Spencer. He had his normal clothes on, not the orange suit. "Spencer!" I called. I got nothing back. He didn't even looked at me. I moved closer and asked the team to stay back. When I was by his side, I saw he was looking down in the edge, and he was looking at himself. His body were already down there. I noticed he was looking at me, and when I looked back, I saw black empty spaces where his eyes were supposed to be.<br>_"Alex!" said David and I woke up.  
>"You're dreaming." he said.<br>I sat up and looked at him. I had it a bit difficult to find myself.  
>"What was the dream about?" he asked.<br>"Spencer. He died." I said.  
>"Well.. It's good it only was a dream." he said and kissed my forehead.<br>"It's not like that. I think it was more than a dream. His soul or something was looking at me, but it didn't seemed human." I said.  
>"What are you telling me?"<br>"We have to get Spencer out of jail."  
>I got out of bed, grabbed my phone and called the prison inspector.<br>"Hello." said the phone voice.  
>"Hello. I'm Alex Blake and I'm calling to see how Spencer Reid is doing." I said.<br>"And who are you to him?" the prison inspector asked.  
>"A friend."<br>"He is fine, at least as fine as he can be in a prison." he answered.  
>"Can't you give him some special protection or something?" I asked.<br>"No. We don't give special protection to any inmate."  
>"Can I do anything, so he can have it anyway?" I asked and hoped for the best.<br>"Can't you understand what I'm saying? We don't give special protection to any inmate. How is Spencer Reid different from other inmates, since he have to have some special protection?" he asked.  
>"Well.. He didn't or don't want to hurt anyone on purpose. He is the sweetest man in the world. He would, if he could, help the whole world." I didn't know what else to say, and I didn't thought anything would happen, but I got some hope, when he took long time to answer.<br>"No. And stop wasting my time. Goodbye." he said and hung up.

Rossi POV:  
>I hated to see Alex like this. She got so sad all the time, because of Spencer. Of course I did understand it, but it made me work harder on how we could get Spencer out of jail. There was one idea, which didn't want to slip away; we could tell the judge about his mothers mental illness, and that he had got it too. But then he wouldn't be able to work with us again, and he would probably be hospitalized. We had to make the judge understand how Spencer was innocent. Or at least he had to understand, he didn't deserve that kind of punishment. He would be marked for life for an accident, and that wouldn't be fair.<br>"How are you?" I asked Alex.  
>She didn't answer. I thought she maybe had got into a depression or something. There was something I had a bit difficult to understand; why did Spencer matter so much to her? She hadn't known him for so long, but it was like he was a part of her, and when he was gone, something was missing in her.<br>"Alex? Hello!" I said and she looked up.  
>"We are going to get him out." I said.<br>"How?" she asked and looked down again.  
>"I don't know. We have to talk to the team tomorrow." I said.<br>"What if it's too late? What if someone has done something to him?" she asked.  
>I could see she was about to cry.<br>"We can't know anything for sure. But late is better than never. We will get him out."  
>She looked and me and made a fake smile. But I think I could see a bit of hope in her.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Reid POV:  
>I had been in prison for two months, when I got a phone call by a man, who told me I could walk out of the jail. The judge had changed her mind, and now I was a free man. When I walked out of the prison door I saw the whole team and Alex waiting for me. I had prepared myself to be like I used to be; normal and happy. But when I saw the team and Alex, I started to cry. Alex was the first person to hug me, and after her I got a hug from every member of the team.<br>"I'm sorry." JJ said when she hugged me.  
>"It's fine. It's not your fault, and it wasn't that bad." I lied.<br>I'm sure she didn't believed me.  
>"How was it behind the prison bars?" Morgan asked.<br>"I had a toilet, and everyone could see it. It was like being in a publicly toilet." I joked.  
>They all know, I hate public toilets.<br>"Do you want to go home or do you want to go out and eat with us?" Hotch asked.  
>"I think I want to go with you." I said and smiled.<br>When we arrived at the restaurant, it started to snow. It was a small cozy place. It looked like something from 1920; just my style.  
>"We have a place for eight back here." said the waitress, when we came inside.<br>She had long blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was not that tall, maybe 20 centimeters below my height. She had a black outfit on (like everyone else who worked at the restaurant). She wore a necklace with a name on (probably hers). The name was Alexandra. It was a beautiful name, it reminded me of a princess. She did look like a princess as well.  
>"Do you all know what to order?" she asked.<br>Morgan ordered a steak, JJ ordered some chicken and the rest of the team ordered the menu of the day, which was a pasta dish.  
>"And what do you want?" she asked me.<br>"Do you have anything vegetarian?" I asked.  
>"Yes, we have an Indian dish with rice and curry." she said.<br>"Then I want that." I said and smiled at her.  
>I took myself staring at her butt, when she walked into the kitchen.<br>"Are you now a vegetarian?" Morgan asked.  
>"I want to try something new." I said and started a new conversation with JJ.<br>It wasn't true; I didn't want to try something new. But when Alexandra should write our orders down, I saw a tattoo on her wrist. It was a piece sign and some text: "Love every living soul on earth", so I guessed she was a vegetarian. And when I was at High School, there was a girl who was a vegetarian, and she said she never would date a guy, who wasn't a vegetarian, because it was her lifestyle. So from now of I was a vegetarian.  
>"How are you?" JJ asked.<br>"I'm fine. I really am. I'm out, that's all which matters." I said and looked at her.  
>It was the true. At least the part that it was what mattered.<br>"How are you?" I asked her.  
>"I'm ok. I have asked for help because of my PTSD, so I'm starting treatment tomorrow."<br>"That's good. I'm always here for you, if you need me. You know that."  
>"Yeah.. And I'm always here for you too. Please use it sometimes." she said.<br>Alexandra and another waitress came with our food. It looked very delicious.  
>"Bon appetite" Alexandra and the other waitress said.<br>When she gave me my plate, I could feel something (like paper?) under it. When I took it out, I saw it was a note with her name and phone number. I looked around at the team, but they didn't seemed like they had noticed anything.  
>"Thanks." I said and smiled at Alexandra who smiled back. <p>


End file.
